


Open Secrets

by TrashAYfanfiction



Category: Distant Soil
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 13:30:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19426948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashAYfanfiction/pseuds/TrashAYfanfiction
Summary: Seren and D'mer invite Kovar to their bed. Both have wanted to enjoy him for some time now.





	Open Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> This is fanfiction: these are not my characters or universe. Check out the official comic “A Distant Soil” by Coleen Doran if you want official story…. Or any story at all because I’m a porn writer and have never claimed to be anything else.   
> I now that Banana Fish has an active fanbase I needed more hipster stuff that has small fanbase XD I recently found Vol2 of Coleen Doran’s ‘A Distant Soil” at a library sale and…… it was a great! Beautiful art/story/character, a wonderfully melodramatic space opera that I will now desecrate.   
> I’m pure smut, I just wanted two thirsty girly boys chasing a strong man. Hardcore raunchy shit that you should question your association with.   
> *things are probably spelled wrong because fantasy words/names and spellcheck don’t work together.

…………………….

Often Kovar was greeted with a flippant wave of a hand, long white hair trailed down the hall behind the avatar. Half dressed as usual. Last night with D’mer had been quite loud, state of undress likely a symptom of those activities. Kovar didn’t know how much this was to spite Jorvana and how much was their unquenchable lust for each other.

He was shameless. Miscegenation was usually kept an open secret. Many did it, but few were in love with their slaves. D’mer was quiet and did not speak unless spoken to or provoked, but many were concerned with the freedom he was allowed.

Though, this was common of royalty, to have a flexible view of the rules. Even Seren, who held no more power than a figurehead, essentially the hierarchy’s pet and whipping boy, saw his position as one to bend rules.

……………………………………………………

Today was not uncommon at the beginning.

He was paged, “Kovar, meet me in my bedchambers,”

He was greeted with the sight of both of them tangled in the sheets. D’mer’s hair lovingly mussed, nuzzling against the avatar’s hip as he spoke. D’mer always did his best to make him uncomfortable. It was a common occurrence, but still he adverted his gaze.

Ovanan royalty were always degenerates …though, he would admit they were cute.

“I have a request,” The avatar’s voice was low and commanding.

“I am here to fulfill it to the best of my ability,” He bowed to his leader.

The avatar seemed to be gathering his thoughts. “….you are aware of how…. Attractive we find you,”

“I am aware my lord, D’mer has let me know many times,”

D’mer snickred.

“We’d like you to join us,”

“I’m not that kind of servant, my lord.” He stood unwavering as the pair on the bed were undoubtedly having their own psychic exchange.

“I have not experienced a man like you since Aeren,” Seren’s hand graced his hip, admiringly. He tried not no acknowledge it.

“Big, strong, …..rough,”

“I’m sure D’mer is rough,”

The tan boy tittered in the avatar’s ear, holding the pale face close, peppering kisses through his hair.

“Mn, not me. I would like to watch,” Seren spoke for him, “D’mer has never experienced a man like you. We’d like you to join us,”

Amidst a mountain of pillows, a petite tan hand beckoned him closer.

““I would prefer not Sir, I don’t want to hurt him,” Kovar as straight faced as ever, though still uncomfortable. He wouldn’t deny his lord avatar a request.

D’mer wrapped himself playfully around the avatar, kissing his cheek as thanks for voicing the request. He was told to calm himself, while simultaneously a pale hand lovingly tangled and groped his red hair.

A small sound of approval escaped the slave’s lips.

“He will let you know if you hurt him unpleasurably,” Seren’s purple eyes were fixed on Kovar. “We would both enjoy your company. We have both admired you for a long time,”

“I am aware of that, sir,” Kovar’s gaze was away from their faces.

“Enjoy a break. I know your job is tiring. Sere was especially difficult this morning, we feel you should relax,”

“I’m sure I’d be relaxing _only_ for my sake,”

“It would be good for everyone,” Seren’s fingers tangled with D’mer’s before they shared a brief passionate kiss. “I can have D’mer help undress you if you would like,” Purple eyes smirked at him, he blew a kiss.

“No thank you, I can,” He began unbuttoning his coat.

To deny his lord was not something he did often. The couple on the bed crawled closer as more of his vestments were removed. He folded them before placing them on the ground. They marveled at his body, commenting on his stature and muscles; so different than either of them. Seren was tall and willowy, while D’mer was petite but strong. Kovar dwarfed both of them.

 _< I want him to hold me down.>_ D’mer giggled in Seren’s head.

He stood next to the bed.

Removing his underwear, he was met with gasps of excitement and the two whispered to each other. He felt a flush blossom over his face and neck at the evaluation.

“It’s so thick,” A careful finger traced his flaccid length, even while limp attractively sizable.

Seren was the first to kiss his hip. They both crawled to the edge of the bed. Wet kisses over sensitive skin. He flinched. He had never been in the midst of a threesome, though he had enjoyed the company of men. Soft lips and tongues lapping at him, pulling at his foreskin. Both men kissed each other in the midst of kissing him.

The people of Teramis didn’t indulge as the Ovanan did.

The men in front of him made appealing small sounds. Their wet mouths clicked as they made out with his groin and eachother.

It was a sight, though his eyes fluttered closed as the Kimarian took as much of his length as possible into his mouth, Seren doing the same to his sack.

He had been slow to arouse, but his body’s reaction was now undeniable.

D’mer choked at the sudden change, releasing him for a moment, before attempting again. Surely the small man’s jaw would be sore.

“It’s nearly as thick as my wrist!” Though he seemed quite pleased at himself and his position.

The avatar’s teeth grazed over one of Kovar’s testicles. The chill of danger ran up the guard’s spine.

They sucked on him feverishly, inching closer and closer to the side of the bed that they had not yet allowed him the reprieve to climb into. Their hands were on his hips as they supported themselves.

Kovar was tempted to ask if they were drunk, but only saw one empty wine bottle. Both of their chins were covered in drool. Seren wiped it off on his arm.

Strong hands gripped his butt, pulling him out of his thoughts.

“It’s very firm,” D’mer smiled, drool still connecting his mouth to his previous fascination, “You should let Seren fuck you. I’d love to see him pull your hair as he takes you from behind,”

Kovar didn’t know how to reply to that, but perhaps felt heat arising in his face was as an unintentional reply. He was aware his own dark locks reached the floor. Previous lovers had enjoyed tangling their hands in them, but not like that. Nobody had ever suggested….

“You’re a degenerate pervert,” Seren chastised his lover with a click of disapproval, “that’s in poor taste,”

“What? You would like to,” D’mer smiled, “You become so very happy when you’re on top,” He giggled, shimmying his hips, tilting his head to show a particularly vivid love bite. If the mark was older than the night before, then Seren’s passion must have been extraordinary.

Seren flushed, hiding behind his hair. The truth was embarrassing. “You are so voracious I couldn’t help myself,” He looked girlish brushing a lock behind his ear to resume lapping at the erection that was his current interest.

They both looked quite girlish. They were not tall, broad Teramians.

The two teased the guard, grabbing him, holding him still as they continued. To feel trapped by two delicate but forceful bodies was new. It peaked his interest. 

He closed his eyes as Seren’s long nails tickled the base of his cock, just enough to make him want more, not enough to satisfy. D’mer’s blunt fingers pushed inside of ass, supposedly set on preparing him for exactly what had been said. The two fingers were drumming spots of pleasure.

Kovar bit his lip, hoping his reaction to the ministrations were not unbecoming of himself.

“You’re very cute,” D’mer encouraged him, “I would love to see you come undone. I’m sure fucking me would make you less uptight,”

“I am aware you are both greedy lovers,” Kovar petted them, still standing next to the bed, fingers of one hand tangling in fluffy red, the other in white silk. A gesture as if he was the master here and not the other way around. He was met with sighs of approval.

“Pleasure is a wonderful thing,” Seren’s eyes were closed as he leaned into the hand and body kneeling next to him.

D’mer spread his fingers, creating new feelings that buzzed erotically. He added another finger, teased more skin. Kovar felt weak in the knees, bracing himself on D’mer’s shoulders.

It was too much. He stopped the dark hand. “Be certain that pleasure doesn’t get you in trouble,”

A murmur of agreement before Seren pulled him onto the bed. Laying supine, hair across the pillows, an unspoken invitation. The airy plush engulfed their bodies. “Touch me. Kiss me,” He demanded, hand around Kovar’s wrist guiding it over his smooth chest and belly. Had he known Seren’s taste better he would have pinched the delicate rosy nipples, curious of the sounds his master would make. He settled for sucking one into his mouth. Seren’s hand was promptly in his hair, grasping and pressing him closer.

D’mer was next to them the whole time, admiring someone else appreciating his beloved’s body.

Seren’s hands were all over Kovar. Kovar nudged a finger into him and the man keened, gripping all the tighter. Kovar smiled to find that the man had already put oil inside himself, still a second finger was a tight fit despite the preparations.

“Hey! Me too,” D’mer lay down next to the avatar, apparently tired of being only a voyeur.

Both on their backs, looking up at him. Pale blue satin sheets outlining their forms. Kovar felt his dick jump and ache with want.

The slave spread his legs, knees up, tangling his closest one over Seren’s. Kovar noticed three gold bars along the underside of his erection’s head. They matched the gold bars worn through his nipples and navel. Kovar didn’t now if this was from being Kimarian royalty, or something more personal. He heard the princes were pampered harem boys…. He ran his thumb along the piercings, admiring the ridges the bars made.

D’mer arched into the touch, “Seren loves those. He moans so sweetly when they’re inside of him.”

“You are certainly telling me many of his erotic secrets today.” Kovar’s voice was playfully chiding. He slid his fingers inside the petite man, relishing the sensation of two warm bodies grasping him.

“They’re not secrets. Everybody knows. ….and you’ve seen his erotic thoughts. We were hoping you’d join us sooner”

“True. You two are not secretive in the slightest,”

To have two erotic bodies at his disposal, withering around his limbs, begging for more of his touch, pressing fingers against the avatar’s walls…. The pale man’s skinny ass greedily begged for more, so he nudged in another digit. The man underneath him worked his body….

The couple held hands and petted each other as they were pleasured by their new companion. Exquisite noises that made his crotch throb. The wetness grasping his fingers made him ache to explore what else that pressure could do.

Seren’s climax was a whimper, tightening around Kovar’s fingers, curling into D’mer’s side.

“Are you ready to try him?” Seren leaned away from Kovar’s touch and pulled oil from a cupboard by the bed. The vial was small, ornate, and well perfumed. Seren poured oil down his lover’s backside new slickness coating each thrust.

Kovar was shocked as D’mer’s own fingers joined.

A smirk, “I can’t be too well prepared can I?” Lips were licked.

Kovar felt the need to kiss him. Sharp teeth challengingly bit his tongue.

He could hear Seren chuckle. “He’s impatient, are you going to force him to wait any longer?”

He withdrew his fingers and flipped the Kimarian. The tan boy, held pillows to his chest as his stance was admired. Hands traced his body, familiar soft hands of Ovanan royalty, and the new calloused hands of a warrior.

Hands over his ass. The bed dipped as the large man arranged himself.

D’mer bit hit fist, exhaling as Kovar slowly entered him. Slick and tight, delicious resistance. The large man petted his face in reassurance.

“You’re beautiful D’mer,” Seren admired his lover.

Moans in response. Head thrown back. His strong little body straining in the most exquisite ways. A sensual pain, but a gentle lover. Hands kneading the sheets. Kovar was easily twice his size, it was exhilarating. The whines and whimpers from his usually sassy lover, biting his lip in lust.

Warm flesh gripping Kovar’s dick.

He tested a few careful strokes before setting a slow pace.

D’mer was beginning to drool. Seren leaned in to kiss it away.

Each thrust forward pressed D’mer’s hips farther into the bed, only to be dragged back with each pull. Inescapable pleasure. An intoxicating vice.

He could feel Seren in his head, secondhand feeding off the pleasure.

D’mer and Seren kissed as they came, soft lips and needy tongues, reminding him that he was a guest in their bed. Neither had kissed him like that.

He still needed his own release.

Guttural noises gradually became faster.

The tiny body spasming underneath him, gripping and milking his length….. He felt his own orgasm coiling, the want to empty himself into this luscious body. He needed more.

“No,” D’mer grabbed his wrist, “Fall asleep with it inside me.” He pleaded. A petulant request as Kovar rolled off of him.

Seren was already asleep.

D’mer’s hand attempted to fill the emptiness left. The slick wet sounds of love oil and semen leaking out at the intrusion of fingers. A small satisfied sigh at having something in him again.

He pressed his face into Kovar’s chest, “You have beautiful eyes,” he murmured, mind still wrapped up in carnal embrace.

“You have not looked at my eyes all the while we were making love,”

D’mer smiled, caught in his game, “That I haven’t, but I have admired them on other occasions,”

Kovar doubted the Kimarian knew the color of his eyes.

“We should do this again,” D’mer licked his lips and gave Kovar’s pectorals a squeeze, hand trailing down the man’s strong body to bother where he was most tired. “Seren would think this a shame to not be repeated,”

“You are not mine, catamite,”

“Oh, don’t be like that. Of course, I’m not yours. But you’re Seren’s, you would never deny his request. I would enjoy watching him take you.,” He lay across the bodyguard’s chest. “You like pleasing him. And you like me more than you admit,”

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are always appreciated. this was just self-indulgent smut


End file.
